super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming 91, that was technically announced a long time ago but wasn't actually showcased until several months later. It is the latest game in the "Millennia Hyper Fighting-series", and it will be released on the Nintendo Switch and in Arcades at some point during the second quarter of 2017. 'Storyline' 'Summery' Every single world is connected to one and another, either directly or through a secret link that only a few are aware of. The people were referred to as: "guardians" and while most of them were focused on making their own lives better. One of them actually took his job as a guardian seriously and did the best he could to keep the links between all these worlds safe. He knew that if the wrong people discovered the way to connect the worlds, then it could mean the destruction of everything in existence. However, because he was calm, open-minded and honest with his opinions, he was considered a traitor to the majority of the other guardians. Even if he helped them with things that the asked him to help with. One day, one of the other "higher guardians" (a guardian that has received a higher status with the help of support from others), decided to backstab his fellow guardians. So he purposely opened the floodgates for all the worlds to fuse together into one colossal “Mega Planet”. Most of the other guardians where mostly okay with this, because they thought the “high guardian” could do no wrong whatsoever. Even if he purposely and because he was bored, decided to cause the catastrophe that the guardians where destined to prevent. The “honest guardian” realized what was going on and try to stop the “higher guardian”. But he was instantly called a “traitor” and “back-stabber” among other things by the majority of the other guardians. After a long fight and an even longer debate, the “honest guardian” was banished from his position, while the “higher guardian” received even more fame and glory. All while the worlds slowly fused together. Shortly afterwards, several fighters from the worlds started to realize what was going on. There were plenty of conflicts between the fighters, but eventually the all got together because the “high guardians” greed was a much larger threat than their in comparison: very trivial bickering. At first the “high guardian” laughed since he knew that he would win regardless. No matter if they were 10 or 100 or tens to hundreds of thousands. But he did not know that the “honest guardian” and some other guardians, actually gave all the fighters their “blessings” which made them all so strong that they together where able to destroy the “high guardian” and all of his followers. The “high guardians” screams when the “honest guardian” ripped out every single organ and bone out of the out of his body, were to everyone’s surprise, music to his ears. When he was done he smiled in a more sinister manner than usual and sighed heavily. Then he made the decision that even with the “high guardian” destroyed, he would not return back to his old position. The other guardians that have helped the heroes realized that the universe is better off without any guardians at all. Since if one of them could get away with something so horrible and cruel, then perhaps one of them could as well. Therefore they gave up their positions and transformed into ordinary people. But then something even more unspeakable happened, the evil of the “high guardian” and the combined power of all the other guardians fused themselves into the “honest guardian”. Guardian after guardian died and soon there was only the “honest guardian” left and he slowly started to become extremely evil and remorseless. He realized that even with his increased power, he wouldn’t be strong enough to fix the damage himself. So the worlds where better of left in its current state. While he was helping the heroes get ready, he had seen all types of interesting interactions between people he would never imagined would interact in his wildest dreams. His kindness was the main reason why the other guardians managed to take advantage of him, so the best way to feel free and not be betrayed again. Was to get rid of all kindness and weakness and become the only guardian in existence! And if all the heroes that helped him kill the one who ruined his life where now suddenly going to attack him, then so be it. He had gotten used to the fact that he couldn’t relay on anybody. So he set up a tournament where all the heroes could fight to he who was strong enough to eventually fight him directly. He didn’t even care about the fact that he might lose and maybe even die and bring all the guardians to extinction. As long as he was entertained along the way by all these fighters. Then nothing else mattered to A.R.C., the very last guardian! 'Cinematic Movie' The game will feature a full HD cinematic movie similar to Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover in the game "Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue". Except that the movie will be split up into multiple parts that focuses on different characters and their perspective of the story as a whole. The overall length of the movie is unknown, but due to the scale of the game itself. The full movie with all the parts combined, might add up to three hours. 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of those characters and battle each other. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross-over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration of each of the levels are slightly different: * Level 1 - 12 seconds * Level 2 - 9 seconds * Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. Another new gameplay-addition to this game is the ability for two playable characters on a single team to perform a "Tag Special-move" together. These moves are similar to some of the Dual-Heart attacks in "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven" and Batsu's Level 3 super in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. These moves can be activated if there are at least two characters alive in a match and the player has at least four bars of meter. The characters that can perform "Tag Special-moves" are characters from the same franchise (such as Iron Man and Captain America), characters that are rivals within the game itself (such as: Asura and Ganondorf and Spinosaurus and Yoshi) and other kind of connection (such as: Leatherface and Xenomorph). If two characters perform a "Tag Special-move" and they have no connection at all (such as: Mr. Bean and Ultron), then they will just perform their supers at once like in the Vs. Capcom-games. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' THE FULL CHARACTER ROSTER HAS BEEN LEAKED, BUT IT WILL NOT POSTED UNTIL THE TIME HAS COME! The game will have a total of 66 characters from various types of media. 39 of them originates from various Video Games, while the remaining 27 originates from movies, cartoons, animes and similar things. 24 of these characters are said to be female and the entire roster will be unlocked from the very start. It is also unknown if the characters will receive full on movesets, but it is quite speculated that they might be. Unless something else gets in the way like an expansion to Super ARC Bros. Brawl. 'Character List' As of 19/11-2016, twenty-eight of the 66 characters has been officially confirmed. Asura.png|Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath MOVESET! Audino.png|Audino Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Black & White MOVESET! Ayane.png|Ayane Franchise: Dead or Alive Debut: Dead or Alive MOVESET! BlackWarGreymon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 MOVESET! Chuck_Greene.png|Chuck Greene Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising 2 MOVESET! Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II - The World Warrior MOVESET! Deadpool.png|Deadpool Franchise: Misc. Marvel Movies Debut: Deadpool Species: Mutant (Former Human) Gender: Male Rival: Pinkie Pie Character Theme! MOVESET! Flash.png|Flash Franchise: Zootopia Debut: Zootopia MOVESET! Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time MOVESET! Hsien-Ko.png|Hsien-Ko Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge MOVESET! Hugo.png|Hugo Franchise: Street Fighter Debut: Street Fighter II: Second Impact MOVESET! Iron_Man.png|Iron Man Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Iron Man MOVESET! Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 MOVESET! Johnny_Cage.png|Johnny Cage Franchise: Mortal Kombat Debut: Mortal Kombat MOVESET! Jotaro_Kujo.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders MOVESET! Little_Mac.png|Little Mac Franchise: Punch-Out!! Debut: Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! MOVESET! Luigi.png|Luigi Franchise: Super Mario Bros. Debut: Mario Bros. MOVESET! Marshall_Law.png|Marshall Law Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken MOVESET! Morrigan_Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers MOVESET! Render_mr_bean_by_sou_gfx-d56qexj.png|Mr. Bean Franchise: Mr. Bean Debut: Mr. Bean MOVESET! Pinkie_Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Species: Earth Pony Gender: Female Rival: Deadpool Character Theme! MOVESET! Rainbow_Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET! Rocket_Raccoon.png|Rocket Raccoon Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Guardians of the Galaxy MOVESET! Sazh_Katzroy.png|Sazh Katzroy Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII MOVESET! Scyther.png|Scyther Franchise: Pokémon Debut: Pokémon Red & Green Species: Mantis Pokémon Gender: Male Rival: Xenomorph Character Theme! MOVESET! Xanadu.png|Xanadu Franchise: The King of Fighters Debut: The King of Fighters XIV MOVESET! Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorph Franchise: Alien Debut: Alien Species: Xenomorph Gender: Male Rival: Scyther Character Theme! MOVESET! Yoda.png|Yoda Franchise: Star Wars Debut: Star Wars: Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Jim Cummings's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Mayuka Nomura's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Pierce Brosnan's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Takehito Koyasu's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Just like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 & 3. Every playable character will have a personal theme that will play when they get tagged in after another character on the same team has been knocked out. Unless the theme that is playing belongs to the character that is coming in. 'Voice Actors/Actresses' Most playable characters will have a voice actor/actress (there might be some that don't even have a voice) and some of them will even have the choice between two different voices. A "Main" one that is the one that is set on by default and a "Alternate" one that can be used instead, by going to the options-menu. All the voice actors/actresses for the playable characters (both the main and the alternate) will be listed right here in an alphabetical order (When the characters are announced, they will be listed by the names of the characters and not the names of the actors): 'STAGES' The game will have an unknown amount of stages (but it is speculated to be around 30). Most if not all the stages will be connected to a playable character. The majority of stages are unlocked from the very beginning, but there are six unknown stages that has to be unlocked by completing a certain task and then buying them in the shop for 35.000 Fightcrowns. So far sixteen out of the 30 or so stages has been confirmed. The stages are listed in an alphabetical order: Augus'_Moon.png|'Augus' Moon' (Asura's Wrath) Home Stage to: Asura Condor_Canyon.png|'Condor Canyon' (Tekken Tag Tournament 2) Home Stage to: Jin Kazama Marshall Law Facility.jpg|'Facility' (Goldeneye 64) Home Stage to: TBA Hyrule_Castle.png|'Hyrule Castle' (The Legend of Zela: Ocarina of Time) Home Stage to: Ganondorf Kimihito_Kurusu_Household.png|'Kimihito Kurusu Household' (Monster Musume) Home Stage to: TBA Jurassic-Park-wallpaper-jurassic-park-26962238-1152-864.jpg|'Jurassic Park' (Jurassic Park) Home Stage to: TBA Los_Perdidos.png|'Los Perdidos' (Dead Rising 3) Home Stage to: Chuck Greene 800px-Melemele_Island.png|'Melemele Island' (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Home Stage to: Audino Scyther New_Bodhum_year_Unknown.png|'New Bodhum - year unknown' (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Home Stage to: Sazh Katzroy Ponyville_town_hall_by_gatesmccloud-d6jnhgz.jpg|'Ponyville' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Home Stage to: Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Railroad_Plains.jpg|'Railroad Plains' (Digimon Adventure 01) Home Stage to: BlackWargreymon Rainforest_District.png|'Rainforest District' (Zootopia) Home Stage to: Flash Super_Mario_Galaxy.jpg|'Super Mario Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Home Stage to: Luigi Suzaku_Castle.png|'Suzaku Castle' (Street Fighter II) Home Stage to: Chun-Li Hugo The_Pit.jpg|'The Pit' (Mortal Kombat) Home Stage to: Johnny Cage World_Building.png|'World Building' (Thor) Home Stage to: Iron Man Rocket Raccoon LIST OF UNLOCKABLE STAGES: 'Non-Selectable Stages' These stages are used as exclusive fighting grounds for the boss battles in Arcade Mode and they cannot be used in regular battles (online or offline). SUB-BOSS' STAGES! Space_tga_.jpg|'Darkness of Space' (TBA's and Heffalumps & Woozles's stage) SFXTTraining.png|'The Grid' (Pandora Powered Rivals' stage) FINAL BOSS STAGES! Infectious_Throne_Room.jpg|'High Guardian Throne Room' (High Guardian A.R.C.'s stage) A.R.C.-Throne-Room-2.gif|'Infectious Throne Room' (Feral Guardian A.R.C.'s stage) Blötherhead-Stage.gif|'Destroyed City of Darkness' (Blötherhead A.R.C.'s stage) Alolan-Blötherhead-A.R.C.-stage.gif|'Journey to Infinite Space' (Alolan Blötherhead A.R.C.'s stage) Universe's_End.gif|'Universe's End' (Ascension God A.R.C.'s stage) 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of Fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' The Arcade Mode will be made of nine stages (six normal battles, two sub-bosses (one of which has can come in two different variations) and a final boss with five forms). # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Sub-Boss #1 #* TBA #* Heffalumps & Woozles # Sub-Boss #2 (Pandora-Powered Rivals) # FINAL BOSS (A.R.C.) ## Guardian A.R.C. ## Feral Guardian A.R.C. ## Blötherhead A.R.C. ## Alolan Blötherhead A.R.C. ## Ascension God A.R.C. 'Bosses' 'SUB-BOSSES' The first sub-boss is a wave of several creatures that are a group that hasn't been announced yet or the Heffalumps and Woozles from the Winnie-The-Pooh franchise. When the battle starts, then the player will have to defeat as many members of the wave as possible before either the time runs out (which is shortly after the music stops) or when three of the players characters die. The members of the wave will take on forms that appear in the musical-numbers that they are featured in, with a very powerful member at the very end. The group of creatures that the player will face is decided by a dice-block that Guardian A.R.C. rolls (even numbers = TBA and uneven numbers = Heffalumps and Woozles). Heffalumps.jpg|'Heffalumps' Franchise: Winnie-the-Pooh Debut: Winnie-the-Pooh Species: Heffalumps Gender: Varies Voice Actor: none Woozles.jpg|'Woozles' Franchise: Winnie-the-Pooh Debut: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Species: Woozles Gender: Varies Voice Actor: none The_Dancing_Heffalumps.png|'The Dancing Heffalump Couple' (The "Final Foe") Debut: Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day Species: Heffalumps Gender: Varies Voice Actor: none One single theme plays during the entire duration of the boss battle: * TBA * Boss Battle Theme (Heffalumps and Woozles)!! The second Sub-Boss are the official rivals of the characters that the player has selected, but powered-up with the power of Pandora. This will grant all of the characters a power-boost that is identical to the boost thei receive in their Level 3 X-factor, except it is permanent. Pandora_Mode.png|SUB-BOSS #2: Pandora-Powered Rivals Franchise: Various (depends on the opponents) Debut: Various (depends on the opponents) Species: Various (depends on the opponents) Gender: Various (depends on the opponents) Voice Actor: Various (depends on the opponents) Boss Battle Theme!! 'The Final Boss' The Final boss "Guardian A.R.C." has a total of five different forms that all uses different tactics to fight his opponents. If the player loses to any of the forms and choses to continue, then the battle will start over from the very first form. In between the forms, the player characters will recover 20 % of the damage they have taken during previous form. But if X-Factor has been used, then it will not come back. Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|FORM 1: Guardian A.R.C. Franchise: World of Lawl Debut: Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Species: Guardian (former human) Gender: Male Voice Actor: ARC Gaming91/Aranryanchampion Boss Battle Theme!! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|FORM 2: Feral Guardian A.R.C. Franchise: World of Lawl Debut: Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Species: Guardian (former human) Gender: Male Voice Actor: ARC Gaming91/Aranryanchampion Boss Battle Theme!! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|FORM 3: Blötherhead A.R.C. Franchise: World of Lawl Debut: Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Species: Blötherhead (former guardian) Gender: Male Voice Actor: NONE (Animal Roars) Boss Battle Theme!! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|FORM 4: Alolan Blötherhead A.R.C. Franchise: World of Lawl Debut: Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Species: Alolan Blötherhead (former guardian) Gender: Male Voice Actor: NONE (Animal Roars and "random Swedish words") Boss Battle Theme!! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|FORM 5: Ascension God A.R.C. Franchise: World of Lawl Debut: Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Species: God (former Blötherhead) Gender: Male Voice Actor: ARC Gaming91/Aranryanchampion Boss Battle Theme #1!! --- Boss Battle Theme #2!! (When health is running below 50 %) 'Ending Movies' After the players has beaten this mode, it will be rewarded with an ending movie for the character that dealt the final blow on the Final Boss. The endings are mostly done in different animations similar to "Tekken Tag Tournament 2", with most of them being animated by the companies that own the character (and in their respective style). Most of the endings are also crossovers with a character making a reference to a completely franchise, mostly for a comedic effect. 'LIST OF CAMEO CHARACTERS:' Some of the endings features characters that are not playable in the game. They will all be listed in this section along with their respective voice actor/actress in an alphabetical order: * Cheif Bogo (Zootopia) - Idris Elba (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) - Ginnifer Goodwin (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat III) - Matthew Mercer (English) - Appears in Johnny Cage's Ending * Limestone Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ingrid Nilson (English) - Appears in Pinkie Pie's Ending * Marble Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ingrid Nilson (English) - Appears in Pinkie Pie's Ending * Maud Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - Ingrid Nilson (English) - Appears in Pinkie Pie's Ending * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) - Jason Bateman (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Psylocke (X-Men: Apocalypse) - Olivia Munn (English) - Appears in Deadpool's Ending 'Special Ending posters' Similar to the King of Fighters-games, the player can unlock special posters if it takes three special characters and beats Arcade Mode with them. So far there is no information about which characters have these posters, but it is assumed that characters that are from the same franchise have them. There is also no information regarding how many of these posters there are in the game. 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament *** Button Configuration ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode * ONLINE ** With Anyone *** Ranked *** Lobby Battle **** Join Lobby **** Create Lobby ** With Friends ** Online Party Mode ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * SHOP ** In-game shop *** Product Information ** Online Shop *** Product Information ** What's New? ** Manage Account Money ** Recipe * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum ** Trophy Viewer *** Fighters *** Non-Playables **** Bosses **** Cameos ** Character Bios ** Movie Cinema *** Character Endings *** Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Changer *** Character Voice-changer *** Music-changer *** Announcer-changer ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'Ham-Ham Easter Egg' BijouN.png|'Bijou' Ham-Ham Action: Gives the player a special artwork of the "Hamtaro cast" posing with a random playable character. Hamtarou.png|'Hamtaro' Ham-Ham Action: Performs the same dance he does during the anime credits, but instead sings the opening song. PashminaS.png|'Pashmina' Ham-Ham Action: Gives the player 100 sun-flower seeds (which will transform into coins), that can be used in the shop to buy various things. SnoozerN.png|'Snoozer' Ham-Ham Action: Says a funny comment about any of the playable characters or a funny comment in general. Sometimes when the players are going through the menus (both online and offline), four different characters from the anime "Hamtaro" (including Hamtaro himself) will randomly show up at random spots on the screen. They will either run around the screen and the "boxes" or they'll just sit at a random spot and bob their heads back and forth (or sleep in the case of "Snoozer". If the player manages catch them, before they runs away, then they do something particular depending on what Ham-Ham it is. 'Announcers' It is unknown how many announcers that will be included in the game, but it is known that there will be some that are available from the start and others that can be unlocked by buying them in the shop for a 10.000 Fightcrowns (the in-game currency). The 8 (technically 9) announcers that are known as of right now are the following: Arlo.png|'Alro' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Arlo) Gender: Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Galeforce3192.jpg|'Galeforce3192' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Galeforce3192) Gender: Female EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Gootecks_and_mike_ross_by_zatransis-d3fksnp.jpg|'Gootecks & Mike Ross' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Cross Counter) Gender: Male & Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Jamieson_Price.jpg|'Jamieson Price' Franchise: Real-Life Gender: Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Starter Lord_Wallace.png|'Lord Wallace' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Lord Wallace) Gender: Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Lydia_Prower.png|'Lydia Prower' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Gillian Backhouse) Gender: Female EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Robyn_(Anime_America).png|'Robyn' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Anime America) Gender: Female EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Xander_nw_splash_medium.png|'Xander Mobus' Franchise: Real-Life Gender: Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Starter 'Misc. Music Tracks' All of the "important" songs besides the character themes, boss themes and opening are all listed here: * MENU THEMES: ** Main Menu Theme ** Main Menu Theme (Alternate) ** Network Menu Theme ** Shop Menu Theme ** Daily/Weekly Challenges Theme ** Gallery Theme ** Options Menu Theme * CHARACTER SELECT THEMES: ** THEME #1 - Marvel vs. Capcom ** THEME #2 - Street Fighter* ** THEME #3 - Tekken* ** THEME #4 - Dead or Alive* ** THEME #5 - The King of Fighters* ** THEME #6 - F-Zero* * OTHER THEMES: ** Arcade Ladder Theme ** Tutorial Theme ** "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme ** Online Waiting Room Theme ** Game Over Theme ** Credits/Ending Theme ** Credits/Ending Theme (Alternate) The character select themes that have a * next to them are songs that have to be bought in the shop in order have them play on the character select screen. 'TRIVIA' * None of the characters that are playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl will be playable in this game. However some characters may appear in another incarnation (such as Rainbow Dash), while others may have been Assist Trophies (such as Deadpool and Johnny Cage), Bosses, Smash Run enemies and other things in that game. * The entire roster has actually been leaked on an update-video that ARC did on Youtube and a few people has noticed it. Including it in the video is a decision that ARC regrets but did not feel like getting rid of. * Compared to the roster of Millennia Hyper Fighting 2014 (The information about Millennia Hyper Fighting 2015 has been removed from the Internet). Several franchises has received characters that did not have them before, while others have been removed: **Added Franchises (in alphabetical order): **# Alien **# Deadpool **# JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **# Marvel Cinematic Universe **# Mortal Kombat **# Mr. Bean **# Star Wars **# The King of Fighters **# The Legend of Zelda **# Zootopia **Removed Franchises (in alphabetical order): **# Batman **# Devil May Cry **# Justice League **# My Little Pony: Equestria Girls **# My Little Pony: Generation 1 **# Panty & Stocking: with Garterbelt **# Skullgirls **# Superman: Man of Steel **# Team Fortress **# Wreck-It-Ralph * Hamtaro was originally going to be an announcer, but it was changed at the last minute because TMS Entertainment thought it would be more adorable for Bijou, Hamtaro, Pashmina and Snoozer) to randomly appear on the menus and surprise people. * There are some characters that have a battle theme that is not a theme from the video game/show that the character originated from: *# Audino's theme is a remix of the Wild Pokémon Battle theme from Pokémon Black & White made by the Youtuber: "SSJ Sonic21". *# Flash's theme is an official song made by Shakira for the movie: "Zootopia". *# Pinkie Pie's theme is her theme song from the unreleased fan-game: "My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic". *# Rainbow Dash's theme is her theme song from the unreleased fan-game: "My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic". *# Rocket Raccoon's theme is a "tribute-song" made by the Youtuber: "miracleofsound". *# Scyther's theme is a remix of the Wild Pokémon Battle theme from Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen made by the Youtuber: "XTProductions". Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Games for Nintendo Switch Category:Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion